My Duty
by Pheonix Destiny
Summary: This is an AU fic where vejitasei was never destroyed and Vegeta is king and Frieza still lives but not for long we hope. T/?, Gt/B, V/B, Gh/V, G/?
1. Ch.1 The first meeting

Hey ppl sup  
  
I really want a beta reader or something like that  
  
I so need help  
  
This story is a little wierd. It has to do with Vegetasei never being blown up.  
  
Everyone is saiyans and Goten has a twin sister. Chi Chi died giving birth to  
  
the twins. And Goku, Gohan, and Goten work at the Place while there sister  
  
lives alone. Happy Reading  
  
Lights, Camera, Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit cant anybody do anything right" The King yelled. His guard looked up at him and laughed.  
  
"Calm down Geta, take a deep breath and relax" A man with dark onyx eyes stated trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Kakarotto, its not funny, you are NOT stronger than me dammit"  
  
"I know you were just going easy on poor helpless me" He laughed looking at the shorter more beat up man, "Lets get you to Bulma and she'll fix you up"  
  
"I am not going to that onna I am in no need of assistance" He shouted.  
  
"Ok we should go then you have to meet your kids and wife in half an hour for dinner, and you have to get cleaned up"  
  
"Fine lets go Ketsu(AN: Ass in japanese)" he got up off the floor and took and started walking. He looked like a total drunk especially when he fell, "Help me up you baka"  
  
"I told you but no dont listen, Kakarotto knows nothing" he laughed at the shorter man, "Ya know Geta sometimes you really hurt my feelings" He pretended to cry.  
  
"Shut the fuck up" He finally gave in and started laughing.  
  
"aww I made Veggie laugh"  
  
"Shut up and lets go, but if you ever call me Veggie again you'll find my foot in ur face"  
  
"Fine, Fine but lets go" they then walked out the door leaving a pile of unconsiose bodys behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Market~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, HELP! HELP!" a girl yelled while her attackers advanced.  
  
"Shut up little girl, were not going to hurt you, you cant run, you cant hide so you midaswell come with us"  
  
"No you assholes just leave me alone" She ran for them hoping to be able to slip by them.  
  
"Where do you think you going little mongrel" A big tall bald man laughed your gonna be my personal slave from now on, and ya know what?"  
  
"What you ketsu" she spit in his face.  
  
"I dont like that shirt your wearing" He said tauntingly. He tore it off to reveal more than he expecteed of a 15 year old girl. He slapped her across the face. "How does that feel whore, or do you like this better?". He dropped her to the ground and started kicking her in the abdomen.  
  
"Fuck you" She spit out in a panting breath.  
  
"Ok then, guess you want more" He picked her up by her long black hair, and started punching her in the face. His buddys laughed and cheered as the young girl was beaten. He dropped to one knee and looked over her as she lay bleeding onirt covered ground. He took his hand and felt her tender breast which he had beaten to a pulp. He started massaging the unconsiose form. Blood and sweat mixed together as he run his hands over her small body. He dismissed his guilty thoughts of molesting the teenage girl when he thought of his ugly whores at home. SHe was so much prettier.  
  
He tore her bottoms half of her Gi off to reveal her whole body. THe men in the background cheered as they had done before. He stood up and took his pants off and lowered himself back down to the girl. He re-arranged her position so her could enter her easily. He started rubbing himself to get his full erection. He was a middle aged man and was having a hard time.  
  
He finally got what he was hoping for and entered her quickly. He heard no sound from the limp body and started visoucly ramming himself into her. He could feel what felt like blood gathering up, lubrocating his throbbing member. He bucked his hips in a rhythym and was on the edge. She was so small around him and he loved it. It was his favorite part of this pastime.  
  
He all of the sudden felt a hand grab him and throw him against the stone wall. He looked up a man his height was standing over him, glowing yellow, he looked over to his friends, they were all lifeless. He saw what looked like the ing standong there. "WAS SHE TIGHT ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD". The man yelled in rage, he kicked the bald man in his unprotected groin, "WAS SHE, ANSWER ME" He picked him up and threw him up against the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that was sortof lame but please review I need the support and I want to know if i should update.  
  
Pheonix Destiny 


	2. Ch.2 An unexpected threat

Hey ppl nice 2 see you again  
  
Were having technical dificulties since my Word program is  
  
no longer with us and I dont have a spell check so Im really sorry for the spelling  
  
and here we go!  
  
Lights, Camera, Action  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wut the fuck are you doing man! You have no right to treat me this way, Im a Elite fighter and Im having my pleasure for the day" He yelled in betweed the mans fist hitting his face.  
  
"Oh ya well guess wut asshole, Im a royal guard and I have more rights then you'll ever have" He continued punching the man.  
  
"Kakarotto, drop him!" The tall dark mans accomplis yelled, "He can be thrown in with the others, Kora come take him back to the castle!" a man about Kakarottos height ran over to the Nappa body which was now laying in a heap of cow manure.   
"Kakarotto stop kicking him and let Kora take him"  
  
"Yes Geta" He growled with a deep hatred. "I'll make him pay if its the last thing I do Geta"  
  
"I know you will thats the problem!" The king laughed, "You might want to check on the girl, or would you like me to"  
  
"Can you Geta I dont want to look at that cruelty" He answered.  
  
"Take the rest of the day off, go home to Bardock and do whatever, but be back tomorrow morning, I have a meeting with that ugly alien Mion and I dont want to be alone to look at his dispicable face"  
  
"Ya sure Geta I'll be there with bells on" He said in a sarcastic tone  
  
"Cya Kid" Vegeta yelled as he watched him fly off, Kid was the nickname he had given his best friends and protector.  
  
He walked over to the bloody heap on the dusty ground and lowered himsef to one knee to look at the damage done. She had to have at least 3 broken ribs, 2 black eyes, a broken arm and her knee looked dislocated. She was in for a rough road to recovery but all saiyans could llive through that torture. But the mental stability of the girl would be in shambles.   
  
He stood up and grabbed a small white capsule out of his pocket and through it on the ground, it opened up to be a campiong set, he took out a big woolen blanket and shut the capsule. He wraped her carefully in the blanket and prepared to go back to the castle.  
  
As he flew he felt her move in his arms, he looked down to see a beautiful pair of coal black eyes staring up at him. They had a certain mystery to them that he couldn't put his finger on just yet. "Where am I" she asked with a terribly frigfhtened vioce that made Vegetas heart wrench.  
  
"Your safe now kid, just rest" He answered not able to look down at her blood covered face.  
  
"Where are we going?" she questioned him again.  
  
"To the Royal palace"  
  
"Oh umm do you think you put me down right here, I'll just go home?" She said innocently.  
  
"Umm I think not, you went through a pretty bad beating and Im not even sure you have parents" He smirked knowing he would win this argument.  
  
"Ok then, did you know blood tastes really nasty?" She said trying to make light conversation, She was very frightened by being carried by the king. Vegeta was amazed she hadn't even put up a fight but he didn't really care.  
  
"Ya I noticed that when my guard beat the shit out of me a few years ago" He laughed rememebring the day that Kakarotto had beaten him badly into the ground, "Why don't you just go to sleep, we'll be there in ten minutes at the most"  
  
"Alright I guess" she said. He felt her move around and snuggle her head into his chest like his daughter did when he carried her to bed. She was very pretty even covered in blood and sweat. He could tell that when she was better she would be a handful just by looking at her. He saw the Palace looming ahead, Bulma would be very pissed at first but when she found out she would be very forgiving, he hoped.   
  
He walked in thorugh the front doors straight into the dinning hall where he knew Bulma would be waiting for him. He walked very slowly and stopped at the doors, he took a big breath and walked in. "Where have you been Vegeta, Ive been waiting for the past half an hour, I just dismissed the kids since they were getting so bored waiting for you, AGAIN!" she took it better than he had thought.  
  
"Well Bulma me and Kakarotto were walking through the streets coming back from the gym and we came across her" He said. Bulma turned around and stared at him in shock.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" She said in a motherly tone of worry.  
  
"She was raped and beaten, it was Nappa and his goons, hes in the cells downstairs" He explained.  
  
"Bring her to my lab, she can stay there I dont trust those stupid doctors" she said and watched Vegeta for a moment, "Well are you coming"  
  
"Yes Maym!" Vegeta said trying to salute her. SHe was walking so fast He had to hog to keep up.  
  
"Put her on the bed and leave, she wont want you around after all shes been through"  
  
"Fine onna, call me when your done" He sai dwith some compasion, he was truly worrie about the girl. He walked out the door and down the hallway to his own personal quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey dad" Kakarotta yelled.  
  
"Hey kid, why are you here" Bardock questioned  
  
"He gave me the day off, wheres Raditz?"  
  
"He came home pissed off, Nappa did something again, then he went off to see Turles again" Bardock said  
  
"Well looks like he wont be hangin out with Nappa any more" He growled, "Wheres Seori?"  
  
"Shes out to Raditz pissed her off, I've been in a house of pissed off peple all day"  
  
"Thats ok dad Im in an ok mood, but Im just going to go upstairs and sleep k"  
  
"Fine with me Im going to the club, play some pool with Tora"   
  
"Ok c ya later dad, say hi to Tora for me" Kakarotto said as he watched his dad walk out the door. He walked upstairs to his old room and sat down at the desk his brother had got him. Upon the desk were millions of pictured of his best friends. He picked one up of him and Krillen, he missed Krillen but didnt get to see him much now that he was a royal guard. And besides Krillen was married with a daughter, so was Yamcha but he had an asshole son. He picked up a picture of Chi Chi, it was a piture of their wedding day, he missed her so much. THere were pictures of his sons, his grand daughter Pan whom he didnt see much. He then turned to one in a bright purple frame. It was a picture of a 13 year old girl with long blakc hair and coal balck eyes, his one and only daughter. She had been left out, her brothers and him working at the palace, having to live with her grandpa and uncle. He missed her most of all, maybe he would see her again.   
  
He ran his finger along the picture and said her name. He then got up with the picture in hand and went to sleep holding his dear daughter to his heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok how was that, I thought it was ok  
  
well tell me what you think  
  
press the button right bellow that says review and tell me  
  
please 


	3. Ch.3(If you have any chapter titles that...

1 Hey ppl sup  
  
I know the last chapter kinda was a little short but  
  
I'll try and make it up to you soon.  
  
And here we go  
  
Lights, Camera, Action  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna kill him, where is he" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Where's who dad" His lavender haired son asked.  
  
"That damm idiot Kakarotto"  
  
"Dad he's been talking to that girl you brought in yesterday, he's been there for an hour already" Trunks said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him"  
  
"I know you already said that dad"  
  
"Shut up brat"  
  
"OK, I'm shutting up now"  
  
"Good" He walked off leaving his son and his guard. He practically ran towards Bulmas Lab to see him talking to the girl, who was looking in perfect condition.  
  
"So how's Seori doing lately, I miss her, when I saw you I was scared it was her" he asked her.  
  
"She's fine, she misses you though, and Gohan and Goten, she's getting sick of living with Raditz"  
  
"Cant blame her can you, neither could I, so how are you doing?"  
  
'I'm ok actually, this has happened before, wish I was more like your runt though, man she can beat up Fasha, Tora, Raditz, Turles, and Nappa, its really quite amazing" The girl answered.  
  
"Haha you shouldn't be amazed Maria, I should be" Kakarotto laughed. Then Vegeta opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Kakarotto could I have a word with you?" Vegeta said with an icy tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes sir I'm coming," he said as he got up and walked out of the room. Before he walked out he shot a smile at Maria who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Where were you, I had to listen to Mion babble on for 3 hours, and how do you know her?" He said looking very pissed off.  
  
"I'm really sorry Geta, I slept in and when I woke up and was on my way there I saw Maria was up and I needed to talk to her because she's my daughters best friend" He spit out, "I really didn't do it on purpose"  
  
"Fine I forgive you but send the girl off and meet me at the GR with the boy and his so called guard"  
  
"Yes Sir" He said looking relieved that Vegeta hadn't blown up. He walked back into the room and took Maria to the front gaits. "Ok cya kid, but tell her I miss her, and I'm gonna come home really soon"  
  
"Alright, I promise on my honor" She said as she put her right hand on over her heart.  
  
"That's a good girl, no go" He said smiling to her, "Bye"  
  
"Bye" she said as she flew off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The GR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Goten who is that guy my dads fighting?" Trunks asked as he watched his father and Kakarotto fight.  
  
"That's my dad, I also have a brother who runs the science department"  
  
"Cool, you have to head royal guards in the family and a brother who is smarter than all of us" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Ya pretty much" Goten said  
  
"Ya know your dads really good, if he beats my dad I'm gonna laugh at my dad so hard" Trunks said.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that"  
  
"Why not, your don't expect him to win do you?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"5,4,3,2, and 1" Goten counted down. As he reached one Vegeta was thrown down in defeat, "Looks like you should be laughing now"  
  
"Shut the hell up Goten, Good fight dad"  
  
"Shut up…" Vegeta was cut off by a large explosion, which threw everybody to the ground, "What the hell was that"  
  
"Don't ask me Geta, lets go check" Kakarotto said excited.  
  
"Fine let's go" Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, come on guys lets go get some action"  
  
"Goten I think your dads a little to easily amused" Trunks whispered.  
  
"You don't know the half of it Trunks" Goten yelled as another explosion shook the castle. They all flew out to see an amazing sight.  
  
1.1 Ok that was so lame but hey who cares  
  
So review please or maybe I wont right what's gonna happen next.  
  
Umm wouldn't that be a tragedy  
  
I think so  
  
So press the little purple button bellow and review  
  
Pheonix Destiny 


	4. Ch.4 A dicovery

Hey ppl  
  
Ive been getting sort of depressed not having any reviews  
  
and the chibis have been getting mad  
  
Im wondering why you guyz dont like reviewing my storys  
  
And maybe you guyz could tell me  
  
like is it the summarys our somethin  
  
Well please review when your done the chappie  
  
Ive been trying to make the chapters longer but its not working to well  
  
Well happy reading  
  
Lights, Camera, Action...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello little girl, readdy to die" Nappa yelled  
  
"Umm can I help you Nappa?" A dark haired girl asked looking amused  
  
"Dont play games with me Maria, you put me in there and so help me if I go your coming with me"  
  
"Umm I'm not.." She was cut of by someone punching her in the stomach. She doubled over for a second then looked up. Her daark onyx eyes were filled with burning rage and hatred, "OK Nappa do you have a death wish, cause if you do I'll be happy to fill it for you" She launched herself into a series of kicks and punches wich Nappa had trouble blocking.  
  
Off in the air four men sat watching, "Should we help her Sir" Goten asked.  
  
"No, leave her be GOten, she can take care of herself" Kakarotto butted in.  
  
"Kakarotto you do not have the right to give my sons guard orders" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"ITS MY DAUGHTER AND MY SON AND I THINK I HAVE RIGHT OVER THAT" He yelled at the king, "She can handle Nappa just watch. Vegeta looked stunned by the younger mans action towards him. HE had never known he had kids, all he knew was that he had a wife, guess he was wrong.  
  
They sat watching the young girl pummel Nappa. SHe had a definite style of fighting, the same as Kakarottos. She made great combinations of punches and kicks. Her form was perfect, but how? She had never had a teacher, if her mother was dead her father and brother worked at the castle how could she ever learn how to fight like that. IT was a mystery to him.  
  
She decided that it was time to end this fight. SHe had always hated Nappa and his drones, raping her friends and beating on Maria, maybe it was a good thing he didnt recognize her. A big circle had formed around the two fighters, well one fighter beating a helpless man into oblivian.   
  
"Ya know Nappa, I really dont like you, and I never will, say goodbye to your worthless life" She told him. She thought of the messiest way to kill him, distructo disks, naw to clean, Beam cannon, nope to boring. THen it hit her. She started to power up.  
  
KA..  
  
MA...  
  
HA...  
  
MA...  
  
HA...  
  
She let off a powerful beam of pure white light. It hit dead on and tore his body to pieces. Smoke rose up from the ground and formed a domw around his body fragments. She walked over to his remains. Nothing there, it was to powerful, blew his body to bits. "Aww to bad hes gone, hope no one misses him" She smirked the evil Vegeta smirk.  
  
She started to walk away when she was ambushed by a tall spiky haired boy. "OH GOD SAIYA I MISSED YOU I MISSED YOU I MISSED YOU IVE BEEN STUCK WITH DAD FOR THE LAST 6 YEARS ALL BY MYSELF DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT IS" Gothe yelled in her ear.  
  
"Hey thats not funny" Kakarotto laughed. The other to just stood in shock of what they had just seen.  
  
"GOTEN!! I missed you so much" She ran and gave him a hug, "How do you think I feel living with Grandpa and Raditz, thats worse"  
  
"Thats true" Goten laughed. They started talking rapidly with each other until someone brock their chain of thought.  
  
"So do I get a hug or am I gonna be forgotten again" KAkarotto laughed.  
  
"Oh Im so sorry daddy, she ran up and gave him a hug, "I missed you"  
  
"I missed you to baby" He laughed, "Why dont we go back to the castle and talk for a while, 6 years is a long time ya know"   
  
"Ya but on one condition"  
  
"And what might that be princess?"   
  
"You got to carry me" She laughed at the look on his face.  
  
"Fine I will, but only cuz I havent seen you in 6 years" He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Kakarotto can I ask what your doing" Vegeta finally butted in  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok Im sorry this is so short I was in a hurrycuz of that stupid thing called homework and   
  
my mom told me to stop and post or else she would delete everything I had   
  
so I had no choice.  
  
SO please press the little button right below and review  
  
I will except flames even though they will be laughed at  
  
unless i take them into consideration  
  
Ja-ne  
  
Pheonix Destiny 


	5. Ch.5 Roaming Free

1 "speaking"  
  
thinking  
  
'speaking through a bond'  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Hey ppl I'm bak and guess wut, I only got one review from the last chappie  
  
Ya know how much that hurt.  
  
Why don't you like my story huh?  
  
Tell me  
  
The chibis really are getting angry and it's hard to hold them back.  
  
But they would like to give Saiyan Serpent a hug because they love her so much  
  
And Goku and Veggie head would like to give you a hug to but Goku is  
  
Afraid of Chi Chi's Frying pan and Vegeta, well it would just blow his cover  
  
Well ppl please review, and maybe I'll start writing more interesting longer chappies  
  
Just maybe.  
  
5 Well happy reading  
  
Lights, Camera, Action  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Kakarotto I'm waiting for an explanation" Vegeta stomped.  
  
"I'm having family bonding time with my kids, now if you'll excuse me I will be going back to my quarters and if its ok with you I will be back tomorrow morning" He snarled.  
  
"Fine but you better be back early tomorrow morning.."The sight of his guard walking away with his family cut him off.  
  
"Well dad looked like he told you" Trunks laughed at his dads astonished face, "ya know dad if you really wanted I bet you could fire him, you are the king after all"  
  
"You don't understand anything about a saiyans family do you, they're our life, you never abandon your family, I'm surprised he lasted this long without his kids" Vegeta snapped, "And I think you could use a little lesson in respect brat"  
  
"Sorry dad" Trunks said looking at his feet, "can we go now, or is the whole planet going to hear about our argument by morning?"  
  
"Yes we can go, and for the record it was not an argument it was me telling you what to do, now go!" Vegeta yelled. But it was too late, Trunks had already flown off.  
  
Vegeta looked on to his kingdom, his pride and joy. The citizens had moved back into their everyday lives, ignoring him like he wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten, and Saiya tumbled through the door to their fathers quarters, Kakarotto quickly following. They walked into a pale blue room with the biggest entertainment center they had ever seen. They quickly flopped themselves onto the huge couches surrounding the T.V and turned it on to a totally blank, morbid looking T.V Screen  
  
"Hey dad how come the T.V isn't working?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well maybe dad hasn't paid his cable bill and they disconnected it?" Saiya suggested.  
  
"Or dad put his fist through it and its still broken?" Goten laughed.  
  
"Why would he put his fist through it Goten, that is the stupidest thing I've heard so far?"  
  
"Hey its possible, he could've gotten mad or something ya never know, he is saiyan after all" Goten said defensively.  
  
"Goten everybody knows dad doesn't get mad at trivial things like that, even I know that and how long has it been since I've seen him last" Saiya said.  
  
"Well instead of making up stupid conclusions why don't you just ask me" Kakarotto laughed, "And before you say anything, it doesn't work unless you use the converter for the T.V and not the radio"  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Saiya said slapping Goten in the head, "You idiot"  
  
"Hey what did I do?" Goten said looking perplexed (AN: Perplexed is a fancy word for confused)  
  
"Your being you Goten now shut up, I want to watch T.V for once"  
  
"Hey you guys stop arguing, I'll have dinner here in an hour, so wake me up when it gets here, AND DON'T EAT IT ALL!!" Kakarotto yelled at them. They just looked at him and laughed.  
  
Kakarotto just walked into his bedroom pondering what he was about to do, letting them have free reign to his house and food, he hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.  
  
The two twins sat on the big leather couches watching T.V with their tails wagging contently for about 15 minutes until their attention span finally gave up. "Hey Goten wanna go explore the castle?"  
  
"I don't think so Saiya, foods gonna be here anytime, and I've already seen almost all of it" Goten said lazily.  
  
"Well I haven't, so that means you can show me around, and we can steal some food from the kitchens"  
  
"Ok sounds good to me" Goten jumped up at the mention of food. They both got up and ran out the door. The halls were totally empty except for the lone guard at the entrance to the Throne Room.  
  
Saiya walked about looking at the beautiful paintings done by the artists of Earth. They had done them when Vegeta-sei and Earth had signed a peace treaty. Earth was full of exceptional thinkers and artists. And with their superior knowledge and Vegeta-sei's military, they were an unstoppable force.  
  
It was very rare for a Saiyan to be gifted with intellectual powers or an artists touch. But the rare one was brought into the castle to work for the king, no matter their rank.  
  
There were brilliant carvings of heaven, well at least the human's description of it, and the ceilings were almost like living memories they were so well painted.  
  
They walked around the corner of the corridor and came to a set of stairs. Saiya ran up the stairs and starting the mission impossible theme while acting like a spy. It had them all in a fit of laughter by the time they had made it up the stairs. "Come on Saiya" Goten said in between laughing fits, "the kitchen is just a little farther"  
  
They walked a little farther in silence until Saiya finally broke the peace. "So Goten, what's it like living here, being the princes body guard and all?"  
  
"Well its pretty neat actually, Trunks is more like a friend than an employer, and we are always having fun" Goten rambled on, "This one time we put neon colored hair dye in Vegeta's shampoo, it was so funny, he wouldn't go out into public for a week"  
  
"Haha, I wish I could have been there, that must have been funny," Saiya laughed.  
  
"Here we are, the royal kitchens," Goten said, as if there was drum role, "Come on let's go in"  
  
"Cool, come on lets go in" Saiya said impatiently. Instead of waiting for a reply she walked straight in with Goten trailing like a lost puppy dog.  
  
"Hey Antonio, pass me some grub" Goten yelled at the cook.  
  
"Fine go sit at the table brat, its all there" Antonio said gruffly, "I was wondering when you would get here"  
  
"So I take it you're a regular here Goten" She laughed.  
  
"Well duh, me and Trunks come here for our mid day snack everyday round this time"  
  
"HAHAHA, doesn't surprise me in the least" They walked past the chef and over to a large table. It was covered in mounds of foods, everything you could imagine. There was food there from about 30 different cultures and planets, along with food Siaya had never even seen before.  
  
They sat down and started eating like a pack of ravenous wolves. Food flying from every direction except from Saiya. She was looking at her brother in awe, wondering how he became such a pig, her mother would have never allowed that to happen t her little boy.  
  
"AND MAY I ASK WHAT YOUR DOING HERE"  
  
  
  
Well how'd ya like it?  
  
It's longer than usual  
  
Told ya I was trying.  
  
I have now decided to start doing a little story advertisement because there are some really awesome stories that I think you ppl should read. Just do me a favor and bug the authors to write more.  
  
Story Advertisement: The Lone and Level Sands by Logan. Story ID- 442153. It's an awesome story about Bardock going and looking for his son in the other world. I love this story and I think it needs to be updated, so go read it.  
  
Now go press the pretty purple button below and review and tell ur friends or I might not write anymore. I'm really thinking about stopping this story, and all my others  
  
Ja-ne  
  
Pheonix Destiny 


End file.
